Affaire de Coeur
by whydowehavetodothis
Summary: Affaire de Coeur; Laws of Attraction. Aquila Malfoy and Albus Potter are breaking all of them. Can their families accept these two as meant to be? Can they accept themselves as meant to be? AlbusxOC
1. ChapterOne:CrazyTrain

**Affaire De Coeur, Chapter ONE**

**Disclaimer**_: Consider this story disclaimed. I do not own anything of Harry Potter, the song Crazy Train, Or anything other than Aquila Malfoy. She's mine._

Affaire de Coeur : laws of attraction

* * *

><p><em>Mental Wounds Still Screaming<em>

_Driving Me Insane_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

**- Crazy Train, Ozzy Osbourne**_  
><em>

Albus Potter breathed a sigh of relief as he saw, for once, since Lily's first year; they weren't incredibly late to platform 9 3/4.

He was starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with his best friends and cousins, Rose Weasley and Fred Weasley the Second.

Speaking of whom, were coming up to talk to him. Rosie's distinct red hair, which had stopped being bushy somewhere around third year and turned into loose natural waves, was like a beacon through the mist, while Fred's enormous frame, 6'7 and thick beater muscles, combined with his bronze hair and dark skin that made him appear very tan year round was a little hard to miss.

"Albie! Babay! I haven't seen you in forever!" Fred yelled, throwing himself at Albus.

"Rubbish, you saw me last night at Grandmum's for the farewell dinner." Al retorted, pushing his giant of a cousin off of him.

"Too many Bludgers to the head Al made him screwy. Short term memory loss, you know that..." as Rose went on with her lecture about the dangers of being a beater, and really just playing quidditch altogether, Fred nodding along like he cared.

Al had stopped listening because he had seen her.

Aquila Malfoy. Sweet, perfect, untouchable Aquila Malfoy.

Aquila had long wavy platinum blonde hair, which was always held back by some sort of black headband. Big, fat, thin, braided, adorned with some flower or jewel, plastic, metal or fabric, every time he saw her she had a black head band. Didn't matter if her hair was up or down, it was there.

She had other classic Malfoy features. Pointy chin, straight nose, high cheekbones, pale skin. But instead of the grey eyes that her father had, the bottle green, Greengrass eyes of her mother, or even the mixture her twin had, she had gotten the dark sapphire blue almond shaped eyes of the black family, courtesy of her grandmother Narcissa.

She was a Ravenclaw, unlike her twin brother Scorpius and the rest of her Slytherin family.

The Malfoy's, despite once being Death Eaters, had attempted to change. Draco Malfoy had become a successful business man, owning a broom design company, while Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, was a successful fashion designer.

Of course they were a very good looking family. Draco, as pale and pointy faced as ever, with his hair still blonde, was wearing a three piece black suit over a dark grey shirt.

Astoria was wearing a dark grey pinstriped skirt and matching vest, with a black button down shirt. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back into chignon and her green eyes were perfectly framed by stylish black glasses.

Scorpius was wear a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and dark grey dress pants. He was a copy of his father, excepting for his grey-green eyes instead of solid iron grey

Aquila was wearing a form fitting black slip dress, which Albus was happy to see brought attention to her slim figure which he loved to look at. She was wearing a dark navy blue cardigan with it, and high heeled Mary Janes to help with her tiny, 5'3 frame. Her black head band had a large black flower on the right side of it.

_Looking at them made a very nice picture. A very frightening very nice picture, with all their matchy matchiness_ thought Al, _but they certainly know how to look good.  
><em>  
>"Albus Potter, would you stop drooling like a freak and come find a carriage with us? Today maybe?" Rose's voice knocked him out of his stupor and he shook his head.<p>

Aquila made him do weird things. Like stare stupidly at the Malfoy family.

"Yeah I'm coming Rosie. Don't get you knickers in a knot."

Rose glared at al and stormed off, Fred and Al trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>While an angry Rose might not be the most pleasant thing to deal with, it certainly assured them a compartment.<p>

"Rosie, I knew there was a reason we kept you around." Fred said as he lay down on the floor of the compartment which just held the three of them, rose glaring at anyone daring to even think about joining them. "And it's not because of the comedic value of your rants and tiffs, it's because you are effective!"

To which Rose kicked him in the face.

While Fred rolled around in "_agony_" and Rose mocked him for being so "_manly_" Al chuckled at his crazy family. However they stopped when a knock sounded on the door.

Al couldn't believe it. Aquila was standing right there! Admittedly standing there looking like she was considering reporting them to the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungos, but standing there nonetheless.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" Rose asked in an icy tone, while Fred glared at her as best he could, lying on the floor.

Maybe we should take the time to mention that none of his family knew about his infatuation with Aquila. Because if they did he would be dead. Because Malfoy's, Potter's and Weasley's do not mix. Ever.

"I just thought I would remind you and Potter that we have a prefects meeting in 10 minutes. It's part of my duties as head girl..." Aquila said with a smirk, knowing the fact that she got head girl and Rose didn't would make Rose angrier then a dragon on bath day.

Apparently they got very very touchy over baths. Uncle Charlie told him.

Rose, to her credit, showed no outward signs of anger. "We know. After all, Albus is head boy."

Oh yeah, that. That shiny badge that had arrived with quidditch captain, and made his grandmother cry tears of joy for three days and Rose not to talk to him for a week.

"Well then he better get to the heads compartment now, so we can go over things we need to discuss, then doesn't he." Aquila said raising an eyebrow at Al.

Sighing, he really didn't know how he was going to be head boy, he still wasn't sure how he made prefect, he stood up and grabbed his shoulder bag. Then it hit him.

Being head boy meant spending a lot of time with Aquila. They would get their own common room, somewhere in the seventh floor hallway between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers (so the letter he had gotten said, though it didn't mention who the head girl was!) to plan head stuff together like the bi-annual Easter ball.

The ball was open to fourth years and up, and happened every two years, which meant every year got two balls. The head boy and girl were expected to go together.

_Jackpot!_ Thought Al. Then he realized that Aquila was staring at him like he was stupid because he had been standing there for about 3 minutes just staring into space, and he shook his head to clear it and followed her to the head compartment.

* * *

><p>Once in the head compartment, he had no clue what he was supposed to do. <em>Plan the train rotations I guess, then discuss other "head boygirl" things._

"Right, Potter, I already did the train rotation while I was waiting for you to show up, and all the things we need to discuss with the prefects are written down. I think that we should start with doing the partnering for patrol during the school year, Gryffindors with Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws with Slytherins. That way there will be less conflict between the partners, do you agree?" Aquila asked him, titling her head to the side _adorably_. At least that's how Al saw it as.

"sounds good to me. Then should we discuss what you take points away for, and what you give detentions for?" Al replied, trying to show that he had some semblance of intelligence.

The rest of their short meeting with each other went like that, with Aquila doing most of the talking, and Al staring at her stupidly.

During the prefect meeting, he let Aquila do most of the talking; he figured that people would listen to her more than him. He would.

After the meeting, he went back to his compartment with Rose, as seventh year prefect and head boy they had last rotation as the last hour was when most of the train got rowdy, and needed more controlling.

"Finally! I've been dying of boredom!" Fred boomed as soon as they sat in the carriage. "Why do prefect meetings take so long?"

"They don't. And you wouldn't be bored if you actually had friends…" Rose said, smirking.

"Rosie, you know you don't know what you would do without me." Fred said, "Besides, no one else is as fun to rile up as you."

Al looked up, "so what's your excuse for sticking around me then?"

Fred shrugged, "I figure you really do need friends, cuz you're such a nerd!" He teased, grabbing Al in a headlock, and attempting to give him a noogie.

"Fredrick, Al's hair is bad enough without your assistance. Cease and desist, please and thank you." A voice said from the hall.

The threesome looked up, seeing it was only Lily in the hall and continued with their roughhousing. Rose, seeing as Fred's hands were occupied, was on his back, giving him a noogie as well.

Lily shook her head, and daintily stepped over them, situating herself by the window of the compartment.

The group broke up resuming their positions from the start of the trip, except instead of the window, Al now sat next to his sister, resting his feet on Fred's stomach.

"Rounds go alright there Lil?" Al asked, figuring he should check everything was okay.

Lily nodded yes. The 15 year old was gorgeous, being a blend of her parents perfectly.

She had long black hair, with a straight across fringe that was so long it covered her eyebrows. Instead of brown or green eyes, she had hazels, which were more green or brown depending on her mood. She was a Keeper on the quidditch team, and her best friend was her cousin Dominique. It sometimes seemed like all the Weasley's were each others best friends.

"Where's Nikki?" Rose questioned her younger cousin. "Usually we can't pry you apart."

"Hark who's talking, Ms. Attached at the Hip with these two idiots. She's patrolling, should be done soon."

Dominique, mostly called Nikki because she felt Dom too masculine, was a Ravenclaw unlike her mostly Gryffindor family. Her twin brother Louis had also broken the mold by being in Hufflepuff, with Molly, Percy's daughter.

She had silvery blonde hair like her mother, unlike the strawberry blonde of her sister, but she had inherited her grandmother's brown eyes. She was very pale, missing the freckles of her brother. She kept her hair short, just hitting her shoulders, and often had colorful streaks in it.

Unlike her family, she didn't play quidditch, preferring not to compete against anyone, but when she played with the family, she played beater with Fred.

"I'm done now actually!" A bright voice said from the doorway. "Roxy is looking for you, she thinks you accidentally switched trunks." Nikki told Fred, skipping the compartment. She was always cheerful, no matter what she had to do really.

"Why would she think that?" Fred questioned, sitting up and twisting to look at the trunk in question. "I'm positive I have my trunk, if I had hers it would be heavier."

"Well she told me she went looking for her homework to compare with her friends, and there was a lot of boy's underwear in there so…" Nikki shrugged, sitting down.

"Hmm. Maybe I do have her trunk. Oh well." Fred lay back down, relaxing.

"When she tries to kill you, don't come crying to us." Rose said, not looking up from the muggle crossword puzzle she was doing.

Roxanne's temper was not something to be joked about. It was infamous and scary. She was only 12, and tiny, only hitting Fred at about mid-chest, but it was well known in the Weasley family that Roxy could take down Uncle Charlie if she wanted to.

And Uncle Charlie was no Uncle Percy, believe you me. It took both Fred and Albus to get him to even falter.

The group traveled in companionable silence, until both Rose and Al looked at their watches, and stood up to do their patrol. Then the girls kicked out Fred, who was refusing to leave the compartment in fear of Roxy, so they could get changed.

Fred walking down the hall morosely, was left to confront his sister, in an effort to extricate his robes from her possession, and give her her own.

Rose and Al left for patrol, working together, Al slightly disappointed that he wasn't patrolling with Aquila, but figuring he would spend tons of time with her later.

They travelled to all the compartments, telling people to change into their robes, breaking up a few minor fights, and pranks. Then, finally, they felt the train slowing down, and shudder to a stop. They took position at the door, and opened when the conductor announced they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

Al stood at the station, supervising the carriages with the other seventh year prefects, and Aquila. Once all the students had boarded on they all got on one together.

By luck, or fate, Al had got the seat next Aquila, and spent the 10 minute ride to the castle enjoying her presence, and though he was loath to admit it, enjoying how good she smelled. _Like citrus, and vanilla mixed together with the smell after the rain._ He thought.

Then he shook his head because he felt like a psycho stalker, and spent the last 2 minutes of the ride making himself not think about her. He wasn't successful.

The Feast was delicious, Fred had saved them spots by the end of the table, near all the first years because Rose enjoyed informing of them of what they would learn, Fred enjoyed frightening them, and Al was Head Boy and was supposed to be the one they would turn too.

After watching Fred stuff more food in his face than Al though humanly possible, and McGonagall made her yearly announcements, including when and where to sign up for Quidditch trials, reminding Al of yet another thing he had to do. _Maybe I can pawn this one off on Fred, he is co-captain._ Al considered.

He lead the first years to bed, then exhausted, collapsed into his four poster bed, which coincidentally was the same one his father slept in for six years.

He dreamed of Aquila that night, just like always.


	2. ChapterTwo:OldSchool

**Disclaimer: **_Consider this story disclaimed. I do not own Harry Potter, Old School by Hedley or Anything except Aquila Malfoy. She's Mine._

**Affaire de Coeur** : Laws of Attraction

* * *

><p><em>So why don't you meet me, down behind our old school<em>

_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes, or we'll fade away_

**- Old School, **Hedley

The first day of classes always put Al in a mood. He didn't like them. His problem generated from the fact that they were always the same, just every teacher going over the rules and regulations.

Al rolled out of bed with his alarm going off. It was a birthday present from his mum, if he hit the sleep button more than 3 times, it turned into a howler that screamed at him in his mum's voice to get his lazy arse out of bed. Effective.

Kicking Fred's bed on the way to the bathroom, he wouldn't get up until 4 minutes before they went down to breakfast, he always took his showers the night before.

He entered the washroom, and tiredly stripped to get under the warm spray.

The only thing he liked about the first day was for the first day, most teachers sat their students alphabetically.

Since the war, Hogwarts had switched up which houses had classes together. The Gryffindors were with Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs went with the Slytherins. And since they arranged them alphabetically by first name, Aquila Malfoy sat behind Albus Potter.

The thought of spending the day sitting by the amazingly pretty and good smelling Malfoy put a large smile on Al's face.

He stepped out of the shower, and shook his head. Al's older brother James, an odd person if there ever was one, often commented of how much Al reminded him of a dog in the morning.

He started off with his uniform. Robes were no longer required to be worn during the school day, just at formal feasts and occasions.

The uniform consisted of pressed grey trousers, a crisp white button down and a grey v-neck jumper. There was also a red and gold tie.

There was no crest, and the only difference from the other houses uniform was the tie, which was to help with points, and role call. The administration was trying to enforce inter-house unity as much as it could.

Finally dragging Fred out of bed, and throwing his clothes at him, Al packed his schoolbag quickly, with everything he thought he might need. Rose had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on all of their schoolbags in third year, along with a feather light charm, so they could carry all their textbooks and not worry about forgetting anything.

Fred rolled out of the bathroom, wearing his uniform sloppily, the shirt untucked, the tie undone, and his hair looked like it needed a weed wacker to tame it.

He grabbed his bag and together the cousins left the dorm down the stairs to collect Rose and go to breakfast.

aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Rose was waiting downstairs, looking perfectly pressed in the girl's version of the uniform, with her hair in a long side plait, with some wavy pieces left out to frame her face. Not her usual look.

The girl's uniform was almost the same as the boys, except for the bottom; the girls had grey pleated skirts, and had to wear tights or knee socks. Rose almost always opted for knee socks, grey ones that were knitted by Grandmum Weasley.

Aquila always wore black tights.

"Nice hair, Rosie! Dressing up for someone this morning?" Fred teased her, pulling the end of her plait. "You even have make-up on Rosie! What is this?"

Rose glared at him, pulling her hair out of his grasp. "I had no choice in my look this morning. Lily come in my dorm at six in the morning and told me she was going to make me look like a girl for the first day of classes."

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Al commented catching a glimpse of his sister coming down the stairs of the girls dorm, with her hair long a straight, her make up dark and flawless, and wearing bright red tights, gold shoes, and her tie undone. He was also disturbed to note that her skirt was much shorter than the one his mum had bought her.

"Good morning family. Doesn't Rosie look fantastic?' Lily said cheerily. "Is something wrong Al, you're glaring at me."

"Yes something is wrong, Lils, your brother has noticed that you're missing half of your skirt." Fred said, glaring at some boys who were also noticing Lily's skirt, but were more appreciative of it than her brother and cousin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous. Nikki and I put our skirts like this last week. It's a charm that Aquila Malfoy taught her. Oh look, there's Hugo. I have to go; we're eating breakfast with Nikki and Louis at the Ravenclaw table today."

Albus' mind had turned off the second Lily had mentioned that Aquila taught her that charm. _Does that mean her skirt will be that short too?_ Al thought.

"Well, now that you have had your big brother moment of the day, shall we head down to breakfast?" Rose asked, leading the way out of the portrait hole their siblings had just exited.

* * *

><p>The threesome sat in their spot, where Fred started shoveling food on his plate like he hadn't eaten in years.<p>

"Slow down, Freddie. The food isn't leaving." Rose commented with a disgusted face at his meal.

"MMm 'ungrdfy." Fred mumbled. The other two understood, through long practice, since the three of them were on solid foods in fact.

Al, from habit, glanced at the Ravenclaw table, zeroing in on Aquila. She was sitting with her best friend; her head band a simple black, grey and navy blue plaid to match her uniform. Her tie was a dark navy blue and black stripe.

He smiled as he laughed but then turned his attention to Professor Longbottom who was making his way down the table with the schedules.

"Good Morning Weasley's, and Potter!" Professor Longbottom was always cheerful. He handed them their schedules after checking that they didn't want to drop any of their NEWT classes, and told Al that Professor McGonagall wanted him in her office for a head's meeting during the free period.

Al's schedule was pretty good. His day today started with History of Magic with all four houses, double potions with the Ravenclaws, followed by double DADA with the Ravenclaws again. Then he had a free period before dinner.

"Let's see yours then Al!" Rose said, grabbing the schedules out of both Al and Fred's hands. "Same classes today except Al had History of Magic," _"Because he's a weirdo" Fred said under his breath, _"I have Muggle Studies, and Fred has Care of Magical Creatures."

"Again I ask why you take muggle studies when you have two muggle grandparents, Rose." Al said, repeating the question they had been asking since the end of second year when she chose it as one of her electives, as they got up to head to their separate classes.

Muggle Studies was mandatory for the first 2 years, than an elective for third years and up. It mostly focused on the culture of muggles, and how they aren't that different from us. It was hoped that with a better understanding of muggles, they could prevent another blood war. Surprisingly, after second year, mostly purebloods took it, interested to learn about the world they grew up knowing nothing about.

They parted from each other in the entrance hall, rose going down the hallway to the left to Muggle Studies, Fred heading out the door, while Al headed up the stairs to the second floor and History of Magic.

His entire family had questioned his decision to take a History of Magic NEWT, everyone of them had hated it with a passion. Even though Binns had been replaced by Professor Glass, a slightly crazy man with an interesting view on things, the material was too dull for any self-respecting Weasley/Potter to enjoy.

However, what they didn't figure into account was after NEWT year, they stop trying to bore the students into submission and actually taught them more recent, interesting history, as in the first and second wizarding war, the war against Grindelwald, and the events leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts. They also taught things about the Founders, and Hogwarts in the beginning. It was much more fascinating then the millions of goblin rebellions they were required to learn before NEWTs, and it didn't hurt that Aquila had chosen to stick with the subject as well.

Yes, Al had decided at first to stay with it because it was a class where he was assured to sit behind Aquila, as Glass insisted on alphabetically the entire year. But after that first week of classes, he was hooked on the content.

Sitting down in his seat from last year, he knew there was no chance of it changing, everyone loved this class after OWLs, he dug through his deceivingly small bookbag for his notebook, muggle pens, and textbook. Glass insisted on muggle supplies for this class, as it was easier to go through their notes, and there was no need for re-inking a quill half way through an important note.

After settling his materials on his desk, he turned his attention to the door, where Aquila was entering the room with her friend, Azra Zabini.

After standing at the door talking for a bit, Aquila came and sat behind Al. When she leant down to grab her books from her bag, he got a whiff of her shampoo and he inhaled deeply.

While he was in his Aquila delirium, he received a sharp poke in the back,

Jumping, he turned to see Aquila holding a pen preparing to poke him again.

"Did Longbottom tell you about the meeting during last period?" Aquila asked him, titling her head to the side like she always did when asking a question.

"Oh yeah, do you want to go together after Defence?" Al asked, trying to stay when talking to the girl he had been in love with since third year.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What do you think McGonagall is going to discuss with us?" Aquila started absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair, distracting Al from answering the question.

"Potter!" Aquila snapped her fingers under his nose. "What do you think McGonagall is going to discuss with us!" Aquila repeated.

"Probably how to ensure house unity, and where the heads common is, and about the ball." Al replied, shaking his head out of his daze.

"Right. That's what I was thinking. We should also get together to start planning the ball, it is a big thing to plan." Aquila said, drumming her fingers on the desk now.

"Do you have any experience planning balls. I'm good at planning parties for my family, but no ball experience here." Al attempted a weak joke, at which Aquila gave a small smile at. _She smiled at my joke! Granted it sucked, and she was probably smiling at how stupid it was, but a smile nonetheless!_

"Yeah, I have helped with my mum and grandmother's balls. My mum sent me a list of things we should focus on." Aquila said, grinning.

"That's good." Al said, but was saved from having to say more by the arrival of Professor Glass, who for some reason entered on a broom from a window.

* * *

><p>After an interesting History class, where Professor Glass informed them that they would be getting into the "meat and potatoes" of the second wizarding war, including the first and second battle of Hogwarts (his phrasing), he went down to the entrance hall, where he saw Rose and Fred hanging by the hourglasses.<p>

"hey Albie, have fun in History?" Fred sniggered.

"Always." Al answered him, slugging him on the shoulder.

"If you two are done with your "manly" displays of affection, can we head down to the dungeons?" Rose questioned, with an exasperated look on her face.

They kept teasing each other all the way down to the dungeons. Potions was the one class where they never sat in alphabetical order. Rose, Fred and Al went straight to the back corner.

Aquila, Azra and their other friend Missy walked into the room, and by fate or luck, _again_, sat in front of the threesome. Aquila was right in front of Al.

Needless to say, Al was very distracted all class. Rose was freaking out the entire time, potions being the only subject Hogwarts offered that she was bad at.

Usually Al spent the entire class helping Rose, but he was so zoned out that he was doing his potion on auto-pilot and ignoring Rose's frantic mutterings of failings and explosions.

After their potions being graded, they were doing the Draught of Living Death, Aquila getting the best grade in the class, Al slightly behind her, with Rose coming in dead last, with a potion that looked and smelled like troll excrement.

Al's dad had horror stories about trolls. Ones from Hogwarts, and ones from his Auror days. Not pretty.

Fred and Al waited outside for Rose who was asked to stay behind and talk to Professor Phume. When she came out, she stormed past them, and refused to talk about it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was always interesting. They had had the same teacher for the past 3 years, a retired Auror named Seamus Finnegan, who had gone to school with Rose and Al's parents, and had been in Dumbledore's army.

Professor Finnegan was currently going through battle sequences and tactics, picking up right where they left off last year.

After a rigorous Defense class, where Finnegan got so excited in giving demonstrations on a model of Hogwarts he had, that he blew it up, they left single file out the door. Al stopped right outside the door to wait for Aquila, who stopped to talk to Azra quickly.

"Aren't you coming, Al?" Rose questioned, looking back at him.

"Nah, I have to wait for Malfoy, we've got a Head's meeting with McGonagall." Al said, trying to appear nonchalant about it.

"Right. Well. Meet you in the common room then. Bring your potions homework for Rosie." Fred said steering Rose down the hall by the elbow, before she could comment on the fact that she deserved head girl more that Aquila Malfoy.

"Ready to go then Potter?" Aquila asked, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag.

"Yupp. Do you know the password?" Al answered, starting to head down the corridor.

"Ginger Biscuits. Professor Flitwick told me when he told me about the meeting." She answered, she had to take more steps to match each long stride of Al's.

"Good, good." Al mumbled. They spent the rest of their walk to the Griffin's that protected the Headmistress' room in silence.

After relaying the password, they went up the stairs, and knocked.

"Come in." Al smiled as he recognized the brusque Scottish voice of his godmother.

Not many people knew that Minerva McGonagall was Al's godmother, just like not many people knew Severus was his middle name. Al's parents figured that if they were going to honor two headmasters that protected Harry with their lives, why not honor the woman who was so supportive of Harry as well.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Malfoy. I see you both got my message." McGonagall indicated with her hand to take a seat in front of her desk, where comfy armchairs were placed. "Here have a biscuit."

Al immediately reached out and grabbed his favorite mint chocolate biscuits that McGonagall kept for him, while Aquila, less sure about it, grabbed a ginger biscuit, and slowly nibbled on it.

"Right" McGonagall signed the paper she was looking at with a flourish and banished it to a shelf across the room. "On to our Meeting."

"I have chosen you as Head Boy and Girl because your marks are exemplary, your behavior excellent, and because students look up to each of you. I also believe you can work well together, if you can get past a few minor issues."

_Like the fact our families hate each other._ Al thought, grabbing another biscuit.

"The duties you are to perform are to care for the prefects, and all other students. You will patrol every other night from curfew till 12 am, at which time a teacher will take over from you. You will also have to run prefect meetings every month, relaying information that the teachers wish for them to know." She stopped to glare at Al who was reaching to grab yet another biscuit. He slowly retracted his hand and placed it in his lap.

"You will also be charged with the planning and running of the Easter Ball. This is an event that has went of without a hitch every other year, so I expect no less from you. You will also be expected to arrange entertainment for the Hallowe'en Feast." McGonagall finished and peered over the top of her glasses at them. "Do you understand your duties?"

They both nodded yes.

"Good, then you may leave. But before you do, the head's common room is located on the same corridor as the prefects bath. It's behind a portrait of the cherub dancing in lilies. The password is Unity. You may leave" McGonagall then slapped Al's hand as he reached for more biscuits to take on the road.

"You have had enough, Mr. Albus. I had this problem with you when you were five, I thought you grew out of it." McGonagall smiled at him kindly.

Al flashed her what his mother referred to as the Potter 'Charm Grin'. "Why, Auntie, Never! Haven't you caught on from James that Potter's never grow up?"

"I had gathered that much, Mr. Potter. Go do your homework, you don't have patrol tonight."

Al saluted her, and left the room with Aquila.

"You know Professor McGonagall really well don't you?" Aquila asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, she's my godmother. Not many people know that though." Al replied, chancing a glance at her.

"My godmother is Azra's mum, she's basically my second mother anyway." Aquila said, smiling her little smile that drove Al crazy.

"That's cool. So you've know Azra your entire life then?" Al smiled. He was finally getting to know some personal things about her.

"Yes. You've obviously know Rose and Fred your entire life, so I won't even bother asking about that!" Aquila giggled.

Al laughed, "yeah, I have. I guess you know about people knowing every single thing you've done in your life, huh, between your twin and Azra."

"Yes, yes, I definitely do!" Aquila replied. They decided to meet tomorrow in the head's common to discuss prefect rotation, and had other small talk until the fifth floor where Aquila turned right with a friendly wave, s, while Al continued up to the seventh floor.

After giving the password to the Fat Lady (_Phoenix Triumphant_) he climbed in the common room and headed straight to where Rose and Fred were sitting doing their homework.

"Al! Did you bring your potions assignment?" Rose said looking frantic, "I can't get any of this!"

"I haven't had time to do it yet Rosie. Calm down. I'll do it now, and give it to you after dinner." Al said soothingly.

"YES! Dinnertime!" Fred bellowed half an hour later, as he saw the other students head up to their dormitories to put their bags away and change before the meal. The threesome headed up to put on the muggle clothes they found more comfortable and put away their supplies.

Al pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a grey v-neck jumper. Fred was wearing normal jeans, with a blue t-shirt and black zip-up hoodie. They went down the stairs, and waited for Rose, who emerged wearing jeans, and a long-sleeve purple shirt with a scoop neck.

"Ready Men?" She asked, walking past them.

"TO FOOD!" Fred bellowed, leading the way out of the common room. Al followed them, chuckling. He didn't know what he would do without those two.


End file.
